pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW062: Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |local =Milos Island |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Lewis, Doctor Zager |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Roggenrola, Cilan's Pansage, Iris' Emolga, Lewis' Gothorita, Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Lewis' Lilligant Multiples of Pokémon: Sawsbuck, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Cottonee, Alomomola, Basculin }} is the 12th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The third deity, Landorus, was summoned and has awoken by Ash and co. as he goes up to stop the battle between Tornadus and Thundurus in the skies. Little do Ash and co. know that it was Team Rocket's plan all along: to force the trio out of hiding and capture them. Can Ash and co. save the three deities and restore the delicate balance of nature as well? Episode Plot A beam is shot into the sky, which summons Landorus itself. Team Rocket is pleased all three beasts make their appearance and contact Dr. Zager. Lewis asks of Landorus to stop Thundurus and Tornadus. Landorus understands that and goes to do the task. The heroes are amazed they saw Landorus itself. Iris thanks Gothorita for summonging Landorus. Landorus tries to convince Thundurus and Tornadus to stop fighting, but fails. Tornadus uses Hurricane and Thundurus focus Blast, but fail due to Landorus' Protect. Landorus retaliates, blowing them away with Extrasensory. Tornadus uses Hammer Arm on Landorus, who dodges, but gets hit by Thundurus' Hammer Arm. Tornadus uses Air Slash and Thundurus Focus Blast, though Landorus protects itself and counterattacks with Hyper Beam. Dr. Zager tells Team Rocket he is coming via a helicopter and promises them a light spectacle. Thundurus uses Wild Charge, so Landorus protects itself. Tornadus uses Secret Power, but misses. The attack hits a mountain and boulders fall down on the heroes. The heroes are unhurt, but Gothorita and Axew are injured, so they take them to Lewis' cabin. Landorus uses Stone Edge on Thundurus and Tornadus, chasing them away. At the cabin, Iris goes to heal the Pokemon using her medicine. However, they are too injured, so Lewis presents them with a Revival Herb. Iris and Lewis heal Gothorita and Axew, who recover. Iris lets Axew know Gothorita protected him, so Axew thanks it properly. Still, they go back to see how the Legendary Pokemon are doing. Landorus dives down, with Thundurus behind him. Gothorita uses Psyshock, causing Thundurus to move in front of Landorus. Landorus uses Hyper Beam on Thundurus and Tornadus, wounding them. Suddenly, light lasers appear from the sky and bind all three Legendary Pokemon. Just then, Team Rocket appears. Lewis realizes they desecrated the shrines. Team Rocket confirms that, for they wanted all these three to come to Milos Island. Lewis sees they caused harm to the island. Ash approaches, ordering Team Rocket to stop, as he sends Roggenrola to destroy the cages with Flash Cannon, but fails. Iris sends Emolga and Cilan sends Pansage. They use Secret Power and Solarbeam, followed by Gothorita's Shadow Ball. However, the cage is undamaged. A helicopter descends from the sky, as Team Rocket intend to collect the Legendary Pokemon. The cages are attached to helicopter, while Team Rocket flies off. Roggenrola uses Flash Cannon on the cage, but the cage is still undamaged. Cilan thinks they need to attack the helicopter to destroy the cages. Emolga, Pansage, Roggenrola, Pikachu and Axew attack the helicopter. Dr. Zager sees the lasers were damaged and releases the container, else the helicopter might explode. Team Rocket flies off, promising they will catch the Legendary Pokemon again and succeed. Landorus falls down and gets hit by Hurricane. Iris sees it is injured and proposes to heal it using the Revival Herb. As Landorus gets hit by Secret Power, Hammer Arm and Wild Charge, Lewis comes with the Revival Herb. Lewis throws the bottle containing the herb, allowing Gothorita to levitate it. Tornadus and Thundurus strike, but Landorus is healed and protects itself. The heroes and Lewis see it is like the story Lewis told, Landorus got healed by Revival Herb by a shrine maiden and Gothorita after being injured by Thundurus and Tornadus. Thundurus and Tornadus charge after Landorus, who blows them away with Extrasensory and Hyper Beam. Landorus, with the help of Gothorita, manages to calm down Thundurus and Tornadus, stopping their rage. To heal the land, Tornadus summons the rain, Landorus spreads the sun energy to grow the Revival Herbs and Thundurus to burn the Revival Herbs, enchanting the soil for more herbs to grow. The Pokemon repeat the process, making Lewis glad there are more herbs. He notices Lilligant is cured, while other Pokemon return to the island. Thundurus, Landorus and Tornadus move away, as the heroes bid farewell to all of them. Later, the heroes go on a boat, while Lewis thanks them for assistance. The heroes bid Lewis farewell, as Ash heads to challenge Clay already. Trivia Who's that Pokémon? Gothorita (US). Mistakes Meowth had an additional whisker on each side of his face during his close-up. Gallery A beam is shot in the sky BW062 2.jpg Landorus is summoned BW062 3.jpg The battle takes in the sky BW062 4.jpg Landorus protects itself BW062 5.jpg Tornadus and Thundurus are hit by Hyper Beam BW062 6.jpg Axew and Gothorita are injured BW062 7.jpg Landorus uses Stone Edge against its opponents BW062 8.jpg Lewis presents the Revival Herb BW062 9.jpg Axew thanks Gothorita for saving him BW062 10.jpg The Legendary Pokémon are captured BW062 11.jpg Landorus cannot free itself BW062 12.jpg Dr. Zager's helicopter is damaged BW062 13.jpg Landorus defeats Tornadus and Thundurus BW062 14.jpg Landorus calms down its opponents BW062 15.jpg Tornadus causes rain to fall down BW062 16.jpg Landorus releases glow to make the herb grow BW062 17.jpg Thundurus burns the plants to enrich the soil }} Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes